1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan which can regulate humidity and temperature in buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional ceiling fan includes an electric motor suspended on a ceiling and a plurality of blades drivingly connected and disposed under the electric motor. As the blades are rotated by the motor, a current of air will be set up for ventilating or cooling. However, such a ceiling fan suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. When used in a badly ventilated room, the ceiling fan will not be able to lower the temperature thereby rendering it useless.
2. As the ceiling fan has been running for a long period of time, the motor will become hot thus increasing the temperature of the air current and therefore making the ceiling fan useless.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air-conditioning fan which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.